


The Cold

by cowboymitch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy, M/M, Surprisingly no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboymitch/pseuds/cowboymitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood was always cold. Magnus Bane always noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold

Alec Lightwood was always cold.

He never noticed it before, but since he met Magnus Bane, who was kind, and bubbly, and always warm, the young Shadowhunter couldn't help but take note. His frigid hands always shook, and his arms were constantly covered in goosebumps. Alec always kept his hands under the faucet for a little bit longer than necessary, and took such a 'horribly long time' in the shower, as Magnus had said.

Magnus knew of this overwhelming, chilling feeling that Alec constantly felt, which was why he always tried to keep him warm. Cuddles, hugs, and embraces in general were continuously directed towards Alec. The younger boy enjoyed this greatly, of course, but he never really knew exactly why he was receiving so much love from his boyfriend.

The warlock found it hysterical, and he was not alone. Isabelle Lightwood went out of her way, at times, to stop whatever she was doing and text Magnus updates on her brother's condition.

Alec didn't notice that either. When it came to small things like catching your sister snickering at you for shivering, he wasn't very aware.

As funny as Magnus found it, however, he also tried to care. When he noticed Alec looking extra cold, he would ask if he wanted hot chocolate (it was Alec's favourite drink). Most of the time the younger boy would say yes, but that could also be for the mere reason that Magnus made it.

On the nights that Alec would stay at the warlock's place, he would get smothered when sleeping. Magnus found it necessary to spoon Alec with great passion. They both enjoyed it, so it continued on for a long time.

Then Alec figured it out.

"Magnus?" He called out one late Tuesday night, while walking into Magnus' home.

As he wandered his way to the kitchen, a familiar mew sounded from below and Alec looked down to find Chairman Meow. He picked up the fuzzy cat and carried him around with him.

"Where's your silly owner at, Chairman?" Alec smiled down at the fluffy cloud curled up in his arms.

"Alexander!" a happy voice exclaimed. "You're here." Alec's eyes darted up, his mouth ajar slightly. He met two beaming eyes: Magnus'. He seemed to stop and stare at the beautiful, yellowy green eyes in front of him. Alec always got lost in Magnus' gaze. Nearly tripping, the Shadowhunter made his way over to Magnus.

"I missed you," Alec said softly. Magnus smiled. "But, I have a question."

"What's up?"

"Have you been giving me extra affection because I am always cold?"

The warlock's smile faltered. "...no."

"Don't you lie to me, Magnus," Alec said, trying to stay stern but letting his eyes soften. Magnus, being his analytic self, noticed the small change in his boyfriend's eyes and felt a lot better.

"Alexander," the warlock began. "It's true that you're always cold. But I would still be this affectionate towards you, even if you weren't chilled most of the time." Magnus stepped an inch closer to Alec and let his hand rest on the boy's forearm. Alec's breath hitched slightly.

"You promise?"

"Of course." 

Magnus smiled delicately and leaned forward to meet Alec's lips with his own. The two stood there, just kissing passionately, for what seemed like eternity, before a knock on the door interrupted them. They broke apart and Magnus went to answer the door.

"Did he ask you yet?" a distinctly female voice rang through the apartment and Alec recognized the voice as Isabelle's. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the comfy couch inhabiting the living room, his cheeks burning.

Why, Izzy, Alec thought. Why did you have to come by now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! This is the first work I've uploaded to ao3, so I hope you enjoyed it! I'm planning on writing more Malec fics soon.


End file.
